


On My Mind

by spideybabeparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ', Angst, Bucky Barnes Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Other, Smut, Stucky x Reader - Freeform, bucky barnes smut, steve rogers fluff, steve rogers smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybabeparker/pseuds/spideybabeparker
Summary: The three of them had fallen into a habit for sharing a bed and cuddling. What happens when feelings get involved?{“you mean the world to us”}





	1. room for three

Laying in the full-size bed her curvy body was curled up against the muscular body of Steve Rogers. Her thick leg was thrown over his waist as her head used his chest as a pillow. Her body couldn’t be any physically closer to his. Curled up behind her Bucky was nuzzled up tightly against her.

They weren’t even dating any of them, they had fallen into this cycle of all sleeping in bed together. It all started one night when she a had a really bad nightmare and went to the kitchen to get water, and found Bucky sitting on the barstool at the counter. He also couldn’t sleep; his own personal nightmares had kept him up. That was the first night her and Bucky innocently shared a bed together.

It became a frequent habit them both sleeping together just to cuddle after Bucky would have nightmares. Steve joined in one night about a month in when he walked into Bucky’s room to check on him and found him curled up next to her. They were both wide awake and spooning while talking. They both looked over at Steve with the look of a child who got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Steve asked them what was going on and they then went onto explain to Steve that they both had a hard time sleeping at night.

Steve awkwardly asked if he could join them, and they both nodded their heads and he curled onto the other side of the bed. From the night on they rarely ever slept alone.

She nuzzled against Steve’s chest as she started to slowly wake up. Bucky’s metal hand gently rubbed her thigh letting her know he was awake. Gently she rolled off of Steve trying not to wake him up, she looked over at Bucky who had moved back a little to give her room.

He laid on his back and signaled for her cuddle up against him. She moved back into the position she had just been in on laying on Steve. Her leg once again was tossed over Bucky’s waist as her head nuzzled against Bucky’s strong chest.

His hand gripped her thigh pulling her even closer to him. This was the first time their cuddling had even gotten close to sexual. There was suddenly a thick sexual tension between them as she let out a low moan. Her eyes went wide as she bit her lip. She didn’t mean to moan, but the way he was pulling her closer to him was intoxicating to her.

His blue eyes locked onto hers he was trying figure out what was going on in that mind of hers. He suddenly wanted to kiss her but he didn’t know if she even had feelings for him.

She suddenly felt embarrassed at the fact she moaned as her body moved against him. Her eyes quickly moved away from his blue ones.

“Should I sleep somewhere else?” she rasped lightly finally breaking the silence.

He shook his head quickly. The last thing he wanted was for her to sleep somewhere else, at this point he didn’t know if he was able to actually sleep all night without her or Steve.

“What’s going on?” Steve said sitting up. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over the two of them confused what was going on.

She rolled off of Bucky quickly and laid on her back staring at the ceiling. She wondered if maybe it was time for her to start sleeping alone again. She couldn’t lie to herself anymore she was staring to develop feelings for both of the men she was sharing a bed with.

“I think I need to sleep alone,” she continued to stare at the ceiling she couldn’t bring herself to look at either of them.

“What? Why?” Steve almost shouted. He had just woken up and suddenly she was saying didn’t want to sleep with them anymore.

“Because I can’t keep telling myself I don’t have feeling for you,” she felt embarrassed that she had to confess she had feeling for them. Her cheeks flushed bright red as her eyes looked over slowly at Steve and then at Bucky who both had the same wide-eyed look as they stared at each other.

“I mean I like you too,” Steve said speaking up as he looked down at her.

Bucky nodded his head, “I like you too.”

“Oh,” she was completely caught off guard.

“Can we maybe talk about this later? I’m exhausted and still want to cuddle,” Steve asked as he laid back down.

“Okay we can talk about this later,” she said still attempting to process everything.

Steve moved so he was laying on his side and pulled her curvy body so she was curled up against him. Bucky smiled as he watched her curl up against Steve.

“You going to join?” she asked.

He nodded his head as he slowly moved to become the little spoon in front of her. His strong body pressed against her curvy one. Her hand was over his waist and he reached up and laced his fingers with hers and gave her hand a little squeeze.

Steve gently press his lips to her bare shoulder and whispered, “you mean the world to us.”


	2. distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three of them are still attempting to figure out their relationship.

His metal hand gentle rested on her lower back as he was talking about something completely random. She was trying her hardest to pay attention to what he was say but she was so distracted by his touch and his icy blue eyes that were locked onto her.

Steve leaned against the counter as he watched the girl, he cared about attempting to carry on a conversation with Bucky who was completely oblivious to the effect that he was having on the girl in front of him. Steve couldn’t help but smile a little at effect Bucky was having on her.

He walked over and without saying a word press his lips gently to her cheek. He had wanted to kiss her but he also just wanted to see what she would do with Bucky innocently touching her while he pressed his lips to her blushing cheek.

Her head quickly whipped to the side to see Steve innocently smirking at her. Bucky must of caught on to what was happening because his hand gently pulled her in so she was standing less then an inch away from him. She looked up at him with wide eyes as her cheeks burned a bright shade of red. She still wasn’t even exactly sure what was going on between her, Bucky and Steve, other then they both said the shared feeling for her.

“You okay?” Bucky asked gazing down at her.

Slowly she nodded her head she wasn’t sure she could process words at the moment.

“Hey doll,” his words caught her attention and she looked over at him as she stood still right in front of Bucky. Steve reached over and lightly rested his hand on her round face. Silently she stared into his blue eyes. “Can I kiss you?” he asked testing the waters. Since they had all discussed their feelings, they hadn’t done much other than share innocent kisses on the cheek and forehead.

She nodded her head still not sure if she could speak.

Without hesitation he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers to share a kiss. Bucky stepped back letting Steve have his moment. He watched as his best friend and his best girl shared their first kiss and couldn’t help but smile. Watching Steve kiss, the girl that he liked made him desperately want to share a kiss with her.

Steve’s touch was gentle as his lips moved against hers. She still couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that both Steve and Bucky admitted they had feelings for her. His lips felt electric against hers, he pulled his lips away from hers and smiled.

“Wow,” she whispered as her eyes burned into his blue ones.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as his hand was still resting on her face.

Bucky cleared his throat and both Steve and her looked over at Bucky to see him staring at them with a questioning look on his face.

“Yeah Buck?” Steve asked.

“Can I steal a kiss doll?” he asked stepping back towards him.

Steve removed his hand from her face as she slowly nodded her head.

Steve stepped back and smiled as Bucky and her awkward stood in front of each other. Bucky leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers as if he was trying to figure out exactly what should happen. She closed her eyes as she was taking in his closeness. They stayed like that for a moment before Bucky leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. His lips moved ever so gently as if he was afraid, she was going to break if he wasn’t careful. Her hand reached up and rested on his neck as her lips moved against his. His lips tasted of mint chapstick and it was intoxicating.

They moved apart and her eyes moved from Steve and Bucky quickly becoming extremely aware of the fact that she had just kissed both of them. Her heart rate picked up as she suddenly felt nervous.

“Wow,” she whispered again.

“You’re an incredible woman,” Bucky leaned forward and whispered before lightly pressing his lips to her cheek for a soft kiss.


	3. what do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky spends time with his and Steve’s girl while Steve is away on a mission.

Steve was away on a mission and it was her first time alone with Bucky since they confessed their feelings and shared a kiss, he was supposed to be arriving home at any time. As Steve was leaving, he asked him to look after their girl. Bucky and his girl were curled up on the couch. She leaned into his side as the movie they were watching played on the tv in front of them. His metal hand rested on her thigh as he aimlessly drew circles on her thick thighs. His touch her caught her attentions she glanced up at him as she was attempting to watch the movie playing in front of her.

His focus was on the tv in front of him, but he could feel her looking at him. He looked down at her and smiled at her.

“Yes, doll?”

Her eyes narrowed, “you can’t just touch me and expect me to actually watch the movie playing.”

He bit his bottom lip and held back a smile.

“Did you want it to be more than an innocent touch?” he asked wondering if he could test the waters with her.

Her eyes went wide as she took in what he had just said to her, and she slowly nodded her head. He pulled away from her and moved so they were facing each other. He reached forward and connected his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair pulling him closer to her as their lips danced together. His strong hands grabbed her round hips moving her so she was straddling his waist. His hands roamed her back as her lips continued to move against each other. The way they were kissing you would have sworn that they needed each other to breath. The sound of the door opening caused them to pull apart. With wide eyes they both looked up to see Steve standing by the tv.

“I see you took care of our,” Steve smiled as he stared at the pair who both looked like they got caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky awkwardly said as the girl he had just been having a heated make out session with crawled off of him, and moved back to her spot she had been sitting on.

“Why are you two acting like I just walked in on catching you cheating on me?” Steve was confused on why they were all the sudden acting guilty.

She shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know.”

“Doll you’re allowed to kiss Bucky and do whatever you want with him. You don’t ever need to ask for my permission,” he smiled as he walked towards them and sat on the coffee table that was sat in front of the couch. He knelt down and sat down in front of them. He reached over and placed his hand under her round and gently tilted her head up so she was looking into his blue eyes. “The ball is in your court at all times doll. Whatever you want from all this is what you get. If you want to be with both of us you can or if you only want to be with Bucky, we both understand.”

Both Steve and Bucky wanted her to be happy, and they both had agreed that whatever happened her happiness was what mattered.

“I want both of you guys,” she whispered still almost unsure that all of this was real.

“Then you have both of us doll,” Bucky said from beside her.

“Did you want me to leave so you guys can go back to making out on the couch?” Steve asked with a soft laugh as she released her chin.

“No, did you want to cuddle and watch the movie with us?” she asked.

“I would love that doll.”

She moved back into Bucky’s side and Steve sat down on the couch next to her and rested his hand on her thigh.

“I missed you guys,” Steve smiled.

“We missed you too,” Bucky said before leaning over and pressing his lips to the top his favorite girls head.


	4. our girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve spends time with his and Bucky’s girl while Bucky is away training.

Steve gripped her hips as his own hips thrust into hers over and over again. She couldn’t help but moan his name over and over again. Her hands moved to grip the sheets next to her hips.

Her and the boys had recently started having sex and to say it was earth shattering was an understatement. Neither of them seemed to be able to get enough of her. Neither of them couldn’t seem to get enough of her, and honestly, she couldn’t get enough of them.

Bucky had gone to work out leaving her and Steve alone for a little while and it didn’t take long before Steve had her naked and on her back.

He was sat back on his hunches as his hips thrust into her over and over again. Her back arched as he was pushing her closer and closer to the edge. 

“Steve,” she moaned.

“Baby girl let go,” he rasped as he leaned forward. He pressed his lips to her round stomach as he rolled his hips against her.

It only took a few more thrust before he pushed her over the edge. Her walls pulled him, and he thrust a few more times before he hit his own high. He laid down on the bed next to her and stared at the ceiling as he panted. He looked over at her to see her with a huge smile on her face.

“Did you enjoy that?” he asked reaching over and lacing his fingers with hers.

Silently she nodded her head as she looked over at him.

“Man, Buck missed out by going and working out,” he laughed softly.

Before she could respond the door opened and Bucky walked inside to see his girl and Steve naked lying in bed. Bucky pushes his eyebrows together and smiled at the sight in front of him.

“I see I missed the fun,” he walked over and sat down on the bed.

“I got my own work out in,” Steve teased.

“I guess I should stop going to the gym,” Bucky joked.

“Well if you’re not too tired I’m sure she would let you get another work out in,” Steve lifted her hand up and pressed a light kiss to the top of her hand.

She bit her lip and smiled. She couldn’t believe she was this lucky that two super soldier both wanted to sleep with her and be with her.

“Doll could you go for another round?” Bucky asked looking at her.

“I guess,” she joked.

“I’ll give you guys some alone time. I’m in need of a shower,” Steve released her hand and got out of bed.

Bucky pulled off his shirt and watched as his girl sat up and leaned against the headboard. Steve walked over and patted Bucky on the back before heading off to bathroom. Bucky reached down and pushed off his sweatpants and his boxers. Her eyes traveled up and down his tone body. She couldn’t seem to wrap her mind around the fact that she having sex with both the boys all the time.

Crawling onto the bed he watched as she laid back down and smiled at him. He moved so he was hovering over her and connected his lips to her for a passionate kiss.

“I need to stop leaving you and Steve alone,” he rasped with his lips brushing against hers.

“At least he is also giving you alone time with me,” she reached up and rested her hand on his cheek.

“Remind me to thank him for that,” he smiled before pressing his lips to hers again.


	5. a bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a rough day she’s left questioning why either of the guys would want to be with her.

Both of her boys were away on a mission together and she couldn’t help but get lost in her own thoughts as she laid in her bed alone for the first time in forever. She was starting to doubt herself, she didn’t understand why to men would want to be with her, let alone two super soldiers. Glancing over at the clock she saw the time read three in the morning. She was even close to tired anymore.

Lifting the covers, she crawled out of bed and walked off towards her bathroom starting the warm water. She slowly stripped off her clothes and stepped into the water. The warm water engulfed her body, she couldn’t help it as tears started to slide down her face. She was over thinking everything and she knew. She had had a really rough day at work and that probably wasn’t helping at all. She ran her hands across her face and pushed the water away.

She stayed in the shower for what felt like forever before she finally got out. She shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her, as she turned around, she heard the bathroom door open and turned to find Bucky walking inside looking exhausted.

Suddenly she felt embarrassed by the fact that Bucky walked into the bathroom to find her crying in the middle of the night.

His blue eyes roamed her face attempting to figure out what was wrong his girl. “Baby girl what’s wrong?” he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her basically naked body pulling her into his chest.

“I just had a rough day, and started over thinking everything,” she sighed as the tears continued to slide down her cheeks.

His metal hand gently rubbed her back as he pressed his lips to the top of her head. She closed her eyes and held on to him. She knew she didn’t need to be crying, but she couldn’t help it.

“Where’s Steve?” she murmured still holding on to him.

He pulled away from her and gave her a small smile, “he’s exhausted the second we got back, he stripped down to his boxers and got into your bed.”

“Oh okay,” she whispered.

“Baby girl what aren’t you telling me?” he had both his hands on her arms staring at her trying to figure out was going on in her head.

“Why do you guys want to be with me? I’m literally nothing special,” she sighed.

He moved his metal hand and gently rested it under her chin and tilted her head up so she was looking at him, “you are so beautiful inside and out. I can’t imagine my life without you, and I’m pretty sure Steve feels the same way.”

“I don’t feel like worthy of the feeling you guys have for me,” she sighed.

“Don’t ever say that,” he leaned forwards and pressed his lips gently to her tear stained cheek. “Stop doubting yourself.”

“why do you put some pajamas on and we’ll crawl into bed with Stevie?” he gave her a simple smile. “or if you want you can just take that towel off and crawl into bed,” he smirked slightly.

“I’ll get dressed for bed,” she reached over and picked up her oversized shirt that was on the sink next to where they were standing. Bucky watched her as she slowly got dressed for bed, and then he laced his fingers with hers and led her towards her bed. As the got close to the bed they found Steve sound asleep on the far end of the bed. She crawled onto the bed and moved over closer to Steve. His eyes slowly opened and saw his girl giving him a sad smile.

“Doll, what’s wrong?” he asked sitting up noticing something was wrong. He looked over at Bucky who had a concerned look on his face. “Bucky what’s going on?”

“Our girl had a rough day and needs some love.”

Steve didn’t bother responding he leaned forward and gently connected his lips to hers. His hand rested on her cheek as he stared at her for a moment.

“Why do you guys like me so much,” she whispered.

“I can list a million reason if you want me to,” he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her. His hand was resting on her cheek.

Bucky moved onto the bed and rubbed her back gently before pressing his lips gently to shirt covered shoulder.

“Why don’t we all get some sleep doll?” he whispered.

“I think Bucky has a good idea,” Steve whispered.

Steve laid back down and she curled up against him and he pressed his lips to the top of her head. Bucky curled up behind her and whispered, “baby girl we love you so much.”

“Bucky is right we love you,” Steve chimed in.


	6. late night texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is leaving for another mission and Bucky is getting ready to meet their girls mom.

As the clock struck midnight Steve pulled himself away from his girl who was curled up next to him. He was attempting to not wake her up, but she was a light sleeper and the second he moved her eyes opened.

“Is it time for you to leave?” she whispered attempting to not wake Bucky who was sound asleep next to her.

“Yeah, Baby. I’ll be back in three day,” he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers for a kiss goodbye. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Please come back safe,” she said as she watched him walk out of their bedroom.

She rolled over and curled up next to Bucky who hadn’t even woke up.

Closing her eyes she only got a little more sleep before she waking up again. Laying in bed she curled up close to Bucky. He had his arm wrapped around her holding her close. They had a big day a head of them tomorrow. Steve was away on a mission and her mother was coming into town. The three of them had talked it out and agreed that she would say she was only dating Bucky. She still couldn’t help but be nervous.

Her head was resting on his strong chest as she attempted to go to sleep.

“Baby girl are you awake?” he ask as he metal hand gently rubbed her side.

“I can’t sleep?” she whispered.

“Do you maybe wanna take a bubble bath?” he asked knowing that would relax her.

“Bucky it’s two in the morning,” she glanced over at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

“So,” he didn’t see a problem in them taking a bubble bath.

“Alright let’s take a bubble bath,” she said softly.

Pulling away from Bucky’s body she slowly got out of bed and followed Bucky off to the bathroom. Bucky walked over to the bath tub and started feeling it up with warm water. She reached under the sink and pull out one of her favorite bath bombs and dropped it into the warm water.

As the water started to rise Bucky stripped away his boxers and stepped into the warm water. She removed her undies and over sized shirt and stepped in the tub in front of him. She leaned against his ton body and instantly relaxed against his touch. His metal hand rested on her thick thigh and aimlessly drew circles on her skin.

It was moments like this she was happy that she had Bucky in her life. He always knew the best ways to calm her down.

“I miss Steve,” she whispered. When this all first started she worried about stating her feelings for the other man, but the both constantly informed her they weren’t competing for her feelings. She was allowed to love both of them equally.

“I miss Stevie too baby girl.”

Leaning her head back she rested her head against Bucky’s shoulder. She was exhausted but so nervous about tomorrow she could couldn’t sleep.

She knew she didn’t need to be nervous she wasn’t telling her mother that she was involved with both Steve and Bucky she was only telling her about Bucky.

“If Steve was here we all wouldn’t fit in this tub?” His words caused her to smile.

“I guess it would have been a relaxing night time shower then,” she lightly laughed.

He pressed his lips to the side of her neck for a gentle kiss and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Are you worried your mom isn’t going to like me?” Bucky couldn’t lie he was nervous her mother wasn’t going to like him. When they agreed that she would tell her family she was only dating one of them. He had originally thought Steve would be the one saying he was the boyfriend. He was Captain America after all, he was charming and people love him. Steve and their girl both agreed that it should be Bucky though for some reason.

“I know my mom is gonna love you. I just don’t like the idea of not telling her about Steve, but she wouldn’t understand,” she reached down and laced her fingers with Bucky’s hand that was under the water.

“Maybe after we have been together awhile, we can tell her about Steve,” he said knowing eventually they would need to tell her family about Steve.

“Yeah I like that idea,” she said with a smile.

They sat in the warm bath for probably half hour, talking about little things. When the got out she was barely awake. Bucky helped dry her off then he carried her to bed, and the curled up under the covers and both quickly fell asleep.


	7. welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is finally home from his mission, and he comes back a little banged up.

When her mother met Bucky she couldn’t help but be charmed by the man with dark hair. When she first arrived Bucky was so nervous he didn’t even know what to say. It didn’t take long before his girl and her mother were laughing at one of his stories from the forties. Her mother seemed to love Bucky and when they walked her out to her car she kissed Bucky on the cheek and told him to take care of her daughter.

She sat in the kitchen waiting for Steve to come home. His mission was over and he was suppose to be walking through that door at any moment. Bucky was off taking a shower, he had ask his girl to join him, but she told him she didn’t want to be in the shower when Steve walked through the door.

It was pretty early in the morning and she let out a yawn. She walked over to the coffee pot and start to make some coffee for her and the boys. As she turned the coffee pot on she heard the front door open. She turned to find Steve walking in, with a major black eye. Her eyes went wide and suddenly she panicked. She rushed over to Steve who seemed to be moving slower then normal. He dropped his duffle bag and wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“Steve are you alright?” she asked worried about him.

“Yeah baby girl I’m fine. I’m just a little sore, and beat up.”

“You had me really worried for a moment,” she sighed.

“I’m fine you don’t have to worry about me,” he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss. “How did Bucky meeting your mom go?”

“It went great, my mom loved Bucky,” she couldn’t help but smile thinking about how great things went with her mom.

She leaned up once again and pressed her lips to his. She had missed Steve so much. She grabbed his hand and led him off to their bedroom.

She walked him over to their bed and reached down for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off. Steve had missed her truly, but he didn’t expect this greeting when he arrived home. He reached to pull off his own shirt and groaned at the soreness from his injuries.

“Steve are you okay?” she asked worried about how hurt he actually was.

“Yeah baby I’m fine,” he pulled his shirt off the rest the way and worked on getting his shoes off.

She took this as her chance to remove her pajama bottoms. He pushed his sweat pants down and boxers and he stood there naked in front of her. She reached up and softly connected her lips to his for a soft kiss. She missed him so much.

Lancing her fingers with his she lead him towards the bed. Steve laid down on the bed and she reached over and pumped his erection a few times. Slowly she crawled into the bed, and lined his erection up with her entrance. She slowly she sank down on his length.

She gasped as she bottomed out and Steve let out a moan. He had missed her so much and he loved her so much he couldn’t get enough of her. Slowly she moved herself self against him.

Bucky walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his girl on top of Steve. Both Steve and her looked over at Bucky and gave him a small smile. She continued to ride Steve as Bucky acted like nothing was wrong and worked on grabbing some boxers out of the dresser. It didn’t take long before Steve and her both hit their highs. She crawled off him and laid down next him. Bucky leaned against the wall and smiled at the two of them who were both trying to catch their breath.

“Steve what’s up with the bruise?” Bucky asked noticing Steve’s bruised skin.

“I got a little beat up, but our girl took care of me.”

Bucky let out a soft laugh, “she’s the best kind of medicine.” He walked over and crawled into to bed next to her and curled up next to her.


	8. our first christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group spends their first Christmas morning together.

It was bright and early on Christmas morning and she was sat between Bucky’s leg on the living room floor as Steve was sorting the Christmas presents that were under the tree. All three of them were bundled up in their new pajamas they had given to each other on Christmas Eve. It was a family tradition that her family had had and she wanted to make it a tradition with her and the boys. She reached for her cup of coffee that was sat next to her and Bucky lifted it up to her mouth to take a sip. As she brought the cup down, she felt Bucky press his lips to the side of her cheek. She couldn’t help but smile, she didn’t understand how she had gotten so lucky finding Bucky and Steve.

“So, who wants to open the first present?” Steve asked holding a box.

“I volunteer baby girl,” Bucky said before pressing another kiss to her cheek.

“What about Steve?” she asked.

“I second what Bucky said, you’re opening the first present,” Steve handed her a box. He sat down across from Bucky and their girl and smiled. “So, this one is from me.”

She started unwrapping her present and her eyes lit up when she opened the box to see that Steve had bought her the boots, she had gawking out the other day at the store.

“Steve you didn’t to get me these” she pulled out the boots and stared at them for a moment. She sat the boots back in the box next to her and Bucky and leaned forward and pressed her lips to Steve’s. He smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

“I knew you would never spend the money on them, and I saw how much you wanted them,” he couldn’t help but be proud of himself.

“Well open my present I got you,” it’s the one in the gold wrapping,” she pointed to the gold box that was under the tree.

Steve opened the box and couldn’t help but get a huge smile on his face when he saw that she got him a bunch of new shading pencils and a sketch pad.

“So, I know it’s not a lot but I saw you have been sketching a lot more, and you had told me that before they turned you into Captain America that you wanted to go to art school,” she started rambling because she worried her present was lame.

“Doll, quit freaking out he love it,” Bucky said from behind her with a light laugh.

“Baby girl it’s prefect,” Steve said with his eyes lighting up. “I think it’s time for Bucky to unwrap something,” she said excitedly.

“I know something I want to unwrap,” he said as his lips started peppering against her neck. A shiver went down her spine and she shook her head.

“James you better behave,” she said trying to have a serious tone. She crawled out of his lap and moved across the room and grabbed a box that was wrapped in sliver paper. “Open this please,” she batted her eyelashes trying to act all innocent.

He opened the box and smiled at the fact she bought him a vintage film camera. He had mentioned in passing to her that back in the day he was fascinated by photography but he never expected her to get him a camera.

“Baby,” he was speechless he wasn’t even sure what to say.

“I think our girl knows us well,” Steve said with a huge smile on his face. He leaned forward and connect his lips to her cheek.

“You guys make me so happy and I wanted to get you stuff you would like.”

Bucky set his camera down and signaled for her to come back towards him. She moved back towards her spot between his legs. He pressed his lips to her cheek and whispered in her ear, “I love you so much.”

“You boys are the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” she couldn’t help the huge smile on her face.


	9. new years kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All three of them ring in the New Year together.

They glided through the crowded party. Her hand was holding Bucky’s metal hand tightly. He lead her away from off to his old room, Steve followed right behind. They snuck off upstairs away from the crowd as everyone was ringing in the new year. The moment the door was opened he pressed her against the wall and moved his lips down her neck. Steve strolled I’m behind them slowly. Bucky seemed to be way more eager then Steve was. Steve walked over and sat down on the bed and watched as Bucky’s hungry lips moved down the base of her neck as his hands worked on getting her dress off her. Bucky about growled at the fact that she wasn’t wearing a bra. He removed her dress leaving her only in undies and her high heels, her curvy body was on full display. He stepped away and working on getting his own clothes off.

She looked over Bucky’s shoulder to find Steve sitting on the bed watching with a smile on his face. He seemed amused by what was playing out in front of him.

She reached down and removed her heels and undies as Bucky stripped off the rest of his clothing. The second he was naked he gave himself a few strokes, he connected his lips to hers and dipped his fingers into her core to give her some foreplay as his lips moved against hers in a hungry kiss. She moaned into the kiss at the feeling of his fingers circling her sensitive nub. She pulled her lips away from his and moaned his name loudly. He took this as his cue and lifted her curvy body up like she weighed nothing. He thrust into her in one quick motion. Her hands gripped his back as he pressed her against the wall as he slid into her over and over again.

She couldn’t help but moan with every thrust. She held on to him tightly has he worked at a quick pace. Looking over at the bed she found Steve biting his bottom lip as he palmed himself through his dress pants.

Bucky’s lips moved to the side of her neck where he left a trail of wet kisses. He groaned against her skin as he was getting close to his high. It only to two more thrust before he pushed her over the edge. She rode out her high as he thrust few more times before finishing inside her.

“Steve,” she whispered as Bucky sat her back down on her feet. He stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He could tell by her tone what she wanted. With her legs slightly wobbly she walked over to Steve who was standing next to the bed removing his dress shirt. She stood in front of him for a second before she leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Bucky walked over and sat down on the chair by the window still coming down from his own high. How much he wanted to get in on the action he wanted to give her and Steve some time to theirselves. There were times that they would have sex all together, but they also like to give each other their alone time with their girl.

She reached between Steve and her and undid his belt and buttons on his pants. Steve was the only one in the room still wearing clothing. It didn’t take long before Steve’s clothes were on the floor and the moved to the bed.

Her curvy body was sitting on his hips as he lied underneath her. Her hands rested on his chest and she moved her body slowly up and down his length. Bucky sat silently on the chair for a little while, before he got up and moved over to the bed. He leaned over and started placing wet kisses across her shoulder as she rode Steve. She tilted her head back and moaned. Steve was pushing her over the edge as his strong hands gripped her round hips helping move her body up and down his length.

It didn’t take long before she hit her high again. He moans were muffled by Bucky lips as he press his lips to hers for a searing kiss. Steve tilted his head back and moaned as he hit his own high.

Rolling off Steve’s body she laid on the bed next to him staring at the ceiling. Bucky walked over and laid down on the bed next to her and cuddled up again her.

“Happy New Years boys,” she smiled as she laid there in pure bliss.

“Happy New Years baby girl,” Bucky leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Steve silently laid there with a huge smile on his face.

“I think we wore Steve out,” Bucky joked.

He closed his eyes and nodded his head with a huge smile on his face.


	10. things change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them had fallen into a habit for sharing a bed and cuddling. What happens when feelings get involved?

Sitting on the floor in the bathroom her mind raced. Her emotions were all over the place and her brain fought with the feeling of sadness, happiness and guilt. The dinging on her phone let her know that five minutes had past letting her know that it was time.

Reaching up on the counter she looked at the two pink stripes on the stick that let her know that she was indeed pregnant. Most women would be over the moon to find out they were pregnant, but she couldn’t help but feel guilty. She had never discuss having children with Steve and Bucky and she honestly had no clue who the father was.

The sound of knocking on bathroom door caught her attention. Before she could even dispose of the pregnancy test Steve walked into the bathroom. His mouth opened to say something but immediately shut as he looked at the pregnancy test that was in her hands.

“Baby girl are you okay?” He asked sitting down on the floor next to her.

Quietly she shook her head and looked into his ocean eyes.

“What does it say?” He rested his hand on her thick thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m pregnant,” her voice shook as admitted it out loud.

“Why are you sad about that?”

She took a deep breath wondering what exactly she should say, “we never talked about have a children and I don’t know which one of you is the father.”

A look of confusion crossed his face as he reached for curvy body. Without a second thought he pulled her into his lap. She sat on his lap and rested her head on his strong chest. A sigh pasted her lips as her eyes brimmed with tears. His hand rubbed her side and lips pressed to the top of her head. He took a long a moment just holding her. He wanted to comfort her, but he knew she was mentally going through a lot processing the fact that she knew she was pregnant.

“It doesn’t matter who the father is. We both love you and no matter what we’ll raise this child together with you,” he murmured as his hand continued to rub her side.

Glancing up at him she found him smiling. He seemed to be happy about the fact that she was pregnant. A small sense of relief started to wash over her at the fact that he wasn’t worried about the fact they didn’t know who the father was.

Sniffling back tears she asked, “do you think Bucky is going to be okay with me being pregnant?”

Steve and Bucky were in very different places mentally. Steve was pretty well adapted to the times, and Bucky was growing more adapted over time, but there was still part of him that hadn’t fully healed from what Hydra had done to him.

“Bucky’s always longed for a family, and sense of having a home, and starting a family with you is something that he needs.”

A warm feeling in her chest let her know that everything was going to be alright. That things between her and the two boys weren’t exactly normal in the eyes of society, but what they had was perfect to them.

“Bucky should be home from working out anytime, do you want to tell him?” Steve asked.

She gently nodded head and crawled out his lap. He stood up and reached his hand out to help her stand up. The moment she was standing he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers for a sweet kiss. Pulling his lips away from hers he wrapped his arms around her curvy torso and hugged her. His hand rubbed her back and he whispered, “there is no other women I would rather have a child with, and there is no other person I would rather father share being a father with then my best friend.”

Pulling away she looked up at him and couldn’t help smiling. The sound of the bedroom door opening caught there attention. Steve reached down on the grabbed the pregnancy test and handed it to her and smiled.

The walked out of the bathroom to find a shirtless Bucky looking through his draw in one of the dressers. He turned around and his eyes immediately to the girls who eyes were puffy and looked like she had just been crying.

“Doll what’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

Without a word she held out the pregnancy test. Silently he stepped forward and grabbed the pregnancy test, his wide eyes stayed locked on the pregnancy test. She couldn’t help but be worried about look on Bucky’s face. His ocean eyes were wild for a long moment before he looked up at her and her expression softened.

Steve stood next to her holding her hand, he knew that all of this was scary for her.

“You’re pregnant?” Bucky asked finally breaking the silence that had grown so loud between all of them.

Slowly she nodded her head.

“I’m assuming we don’t know who the dad is?” He asked not actually caring who the father was.

Shaking her head she tried not to cry.

“The way I see it, it doesn’t matter who the father is. We’re both the father.”

His response warmed her heart and she smiled.

“Told you he would be happy,” Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

“I’m finally going to have a real family,” he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her curvy torso pulling her into a tight hug. “I love you so much doll.”

Stepping back she looked over at Steve who had a really big smile on his face. Both boys seemed genuinely happy that they were going to have a child. She had gone from feeling sad and guilty to suddenly overjoyed that she was going to be starting a family with the two boys so loved and adored.


	11. just lay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is changing for the three of them.

Her hand rested on her growing stomach. As she sat on the the large couch that was in the middle of their living room. She leaned against Steve while her feet were resting in Bucky’s lap. Strong hands massages her feet as her eyes were held closed enjoying the closeness with the boys.

Without saying a word she reached for the pillow on the floor and laid it down in Steve’s lap. He couldn’t help but smile as she moved to lay her head down in his lap while Bucky massaged her feet.

From the moment they discovered she was pregnant both the boys had gone out of their way to make sure she was treated like a princess. Both them were over the moon that she was expecting a child. They both had assumed that children weren’t exactly an option for them with the serum running through their veins.

Recently her hormones had been all over the place. She went from wanting to cry to wanting to tear the boys clothing off with her teeth.

“Baby are you tired?” Steve asked as he rubbed her arm gently.

“I’m exhausted every moment of my life right now,” you let out a soft laugh. “Carry this baby is taking all my energy.”

Reached up Steve gently rested his hand on her round stomach. It still amazes him that either Bucky or him had created a life with her. He couldn’t wait to see if the baby was going to look like her or either him or his best friend.

“You look so beautiful caring our baby.”

“You two are lucky you’re charming and good looking because this baby taking all my energy,” she smiled.

“We’re sorry the baby is making you tired,” Bucky said speaking up.

Leaning over Bucky placed a sweet kiss on you knee.

“I’m supposed to be cooking dinner for your birthday Bucky.”

Steve looked down at her shaking his head smiling, “that’s cute you think you’re cooking dinner.”

In the last two months as she cross over from her second trimester to her third the boys were letting her do less and less. She had originally planned to cook the boys an amazing dinner for Bucky’s birthday but both the boys kept shutting her down.

“If I don’t cook who is going to cook?”

“We are more the capable of cooking dinner for us,” Bucky gently squeezed her foot. She looked at him and tried not to laugh at his comment. “Don’t be rude,” he gently squeezed her foot one last time.

“So doll have you figure out on if you want to find out if we’re having a boy or a girl?” Steve asked attempting to change the subject.

She was still trying to decided if she wanted to know if she were having a boy or a girl.

“I mean I still don’t know. Maybe the gender can be a surprise along with figuring out who the dad is,” she tried to joke about the situation that still made her feel guilty.

Steve leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. His touch was gentle as if he was trying to calm her.

“We both have told you over and over it doesn’t matter who the father is. This is both of our child,” Steve voice was warm and calming.

“He’s right,” Bucky said speaking up.

“I know I just feel…” she paused trying to gather her words. She slowly sat up and took feet off of Bucky’s lap and sat in between both the boys. “It’s just an odd feeling. I feel like I’m breaking one of your hearts.”

“Hey,” Bucky reaches over and rested his hand on her cheek and gently twisting her head so she was looking at him. “No one is upset here or hurt. You mean the world to both of us and we both love you and the baby equally. It doesn’t matter whose the biological father is. We don’t even have to ever find out if you don’t want to.”

Her eyes were locked on his kind ocean colored eyes. Slowly she blinked for a moment before she leaned forward for a sweet kiss.

“I don’t think I want to find out,” she whispered.

“Then we don’t find out,” Steve answered.

“Okay thank you boys.”

She put her feet up on the coffee table and reached over and took both of there hands. She knew nothing about their lives were normal but wouldn’t change her life for the world. She would never know how she ended up lucky enough to have two wonder men in life, or how she was lucky enough to start a family with them.


	12. the perfect moment

Standing in the living room she watched as Bucky held their daughter. He gently swayed side to side singing softly to the little girl who stole his heart.   
Her and Steve has just returned from the store and hadn’t expected to find Bucky dancing with their daughter. She couldn’t help the smile that is plastered on your face as you watch them.   
“You never told me Bucky can dance,” she asked looking up at Steve.   
“I haven’t seen him dance since before he left for war,” Steve seems just as happy at you at the sight of Bucky with his daughter.   
“Look mommy and daddy are home,” Bucky says walking over towards them.   
“Did she behave?” She asked as she walked closer to Bucky and their daughter.   
“This little princess was a complete angel while you were away,” he winks before he pressed his lips to the top of his daughters head.   
In all the time she’s been with Bucky and Steve things between the three of them just keep getting better. The addition of their daughter seem to bring them all closer than they had ever been before and none of them thought that was possible.   
Steve heads off to the kitchen to put some of the groceries away. She stands in the living room staring at Bucky for a moment before he hands her their daughter. She’ll never get over how completely perfect their little girl is. Holding her daughter close she presses her lips to the top of her head. Swaying to the beat of the music she hum along to the song. It’s not long before her little girl is sound asleep in her arms.   
“I should probably put her down for a nap,” she said quietly.   
Walking off to her nursery she lays her down in her crib and presses her lips to her forehead before slowly leaving her room.   
Walking back into the living room she finds Steve and Bucky sitting down on the couch. She smiles as she sits down between them.   
“I don’t want to brag but I personally think we made the perfect baby,” she states proudly.   
Bucky shrugs and lets out a chuckle, “I mean you aren’t wrong.”  
They both look at Steve who is smiling. He lets out a soft laugh of his own before saying, “I’m aware our daughter is beautiful. She looks like her mother she was bound to be stunning.”  
Biting her bottom lip she holds back a smile as blush crept across her cheek. She’ll never get over the fact that both boys are so attracted to her.   
“I love you both,” she beams.   
“And we love you,” Bucky says as he leans over and presses his lips to her shoulder.   
It’s moments like this that makes her feel like she life is perfect.


End file.
